Utopia
by PurrfectMeow
Summary: King Jaime Lannister ushers in a new age for humanity.


**Notes:**

 **I got the idea in my head that Cersei and Daenerys are red herrings and what if ironically, Jaime Lannister, the one who killed the mad king ended up himself becoming a mad king. And of course, I just had to write out this very disturbing idea...I'm so sorry for this.**

 **(See the end of the work for more notes.)**

Work Text:

They called him the madder king. An unfair title. He wasn't mad, he was enlightened.

He'd improved everything and everyone. Why couldn't anyone see that?

Sitting on his throne he glanced and smiled at the pale blonde standing beside him. Her blank expression didn't change. She didn't talk either. None of them did anymore. Only him and Qyburn and what smallfolk were left. She'd be Jaime's personal guard. It had always been what she had wanted, to serve and protect. To be a member of the kingsguard. He'd made her dream come true. He'd make everyone's dreams come true. A new world. All thanks to him.

He looked over at the equally pale man on the other side of his throne and smiled at him as well. There would be no castle for this man. No wife, no children. He was to be Jaime's personal sellsword but would stay close by when not being sent to torture and transform their enemies. It was nice to have friends close by, and why shouldn't he have the only two friends he'd ever had nearby? He was king and anything he wanted was his. He was building a better world.

He looked to the little man a bit further away. His new court jester. It mattered not that he could no longer talk, there was humor just in the way he looked. Qyburn had transferred a certain appendage to his forehead so he was quite the sight. The tiny man had always been very proud of said appendage and Jaime wanted all the realm to see his brothers pride and joy.

He looked around at all his guards. Obedient. Loyal. Silent. He was so grateful to Qyburn for all that he had done.

Finally, he looked into the emerald eyes of the women on his lap, and gave his brightest smile. She was sitting obediently just as he had commanded her. At one time they were so alike. Now she was so pale. Lifeless she seemed. When they made love, which they did often in spite of her condition, it was like making love to a corpse. He hoped with time that Qyburn could improve that. With all the prisoners they had surely it was only a matter of time and experimentation before Qyburn figured out how to bring that responsiveness back to her. After all, Qyburn had finally fixed the mountain's problem down there much to Septa Unella's horror.

He continued to smile brightly at the woman in his lap. His beautiful bride. She had wanted to build a dynasty for them. She'd been so distraught before she'd died. Her children all being gone had finally hit her and she'd been a hysterical mess. Days, weeks and then a month passed. She barely ate or left her bed. Jaime had had enough. So he had done what he reasoned any man who loved his women would do. He'd dug up the the corpses of their children and brought them to Qyburn. Not Tommen, no sweet Tommen's body had been burnt to a crisp. But Joffrey and Myrcella were here again with their mother. Myrcella didn't quite look human anymore and Joffrey was more a bag of bones, but they were here with their mother again regardless. In time Qyburn would make them look like their old selfs. He'd tried to explain that to her but she'd been so horrified at seeing her babies in that state that she hadn't seemed to hear a thing. Jaime couldn't understand why she hadn't been grateful to have them back with her.

Her face had twisted in horror and rage even more so than it had that time he'd taken her by force next to Joffrey's corpse. After he'd finished explaining what he had done, Myrcella began walking towards her at Jaime's command. She recoiled in horror from her daughter and turned to Jaime. She'd called him a monster before promptly vomiting all over him. He couldn't believe how ungrateful she was being. A kiss or even just a thank you would have been nice. Instead, she continued to rage at how sick and horrible he was for this. That was when he lost it and choked the life from her.

There was a funeral after which Qyburn crowned Jaime as the rightful king and heir. Then, of course, Jaime had Qyburn bring her back, because how could he ever live without her?

He pondered upon taking reanimated Cersei away with him to live quietly in some cabin somewhere. But, what kind of brother and lover would he be then? Forcing her to abandon all of her dreams of a dynasty that would last one thousand years. No, he couldn't do that to her. Nor could he do that to the people. They needed him to save them once more. Salvation would come in the form of rebirth. A rebirth for all of humanity. It was the only way, otherwise, everyone would fight over the iron throne for ages. This, this was salvation. Everything would be fixed. No hunger. No pain. No rebellion. Paradice on earth. Utopia.

He would live. Live just long enough to ensure the Lannister Dynasty would survive. Long enough to be sure his name would be forever etched in the White Book. Forever known and remembered as the great man who ushered in a new age. The man who gave the world a new birth. The knight turned king whom with his loyal servant saved humanity by killing it. The Knight King.

So with the help of Qyburn and his little birds and false promises of abdicating the throne Jaime had lured friends and enemies alike to The Red was just after Cersei's funeral and just before his coronation. It hadn't been easy, but the dragon queen was desperate for a solution that wouldn't end in blood shed. Her foolish hand had insisted to her that Jaime had no desire for the throne. So she and her allies had been foolish enough to dine and drink with them. Of course, when Jaime and his men ate the food freely she never would have suspected poison. Qyburn had ahead of time given an antidote to Jaime. After Jaime's coronation, The dragon queen's head and those of her closest allies were hung on stakes overlooking the red keep. A reminder to everyone to not cross their new king.

Of course, his men had all died too. He would have been defenseless were it not for the dragon binder he now possessed. A gift to Cersei from Euron Greyjoy, Cersei's former betrothed Also a casualty of Jaime's poisoning that fateful day. No, not a casualty, rather another one for Qyburn to improve upon. The only casualties were Daenerys and her closest allies, except of course her hand because Jaime wanted to be a better man, not a kin slayer anymore. So her hand, his brother was improved upon as was everyone else there that fateful day. With a dragon horn, nothing could stop him. Over time everyone else was brought back. New and improved.

Some of the small folk tried to rebel his rule. They grew to hate him even more than they had his sister. More than they had even hated The Mad King. The rebels were quickly captured and changed. Improved as Jaime liked to think of it as. He wasn't a cruel king. He was a good man. He was doing them all a favor. He was a God. The white book would say so, he would see to it before he underwent the change.

Soon, soon all of humanity would be changed. Every man, women, and child would be improved. Qyburn promised him that within the next five years everyone would be changed. Of course, he couldn't do it alone. Luckily the Night King had allied with them. He would help to change everyone. Then and only then would Jaime allow himself to undergo the miraculous change. He would live forever with his Cersei beside him for all eternity, ruling together. Just like it was always meant to be. Together forever, ruling forever. A dynasty for them indeed.

 **Notes:**

 **If you liked this one please check out my other fics, especially my longer, in progress Cersei/Jaime fic, Inevitable.**


End file.
